The RRA Get Detective Lessons
by Voldy's Worst Nightmare
Summary: Voldy strikes again! And this time she’s abducted Mira, Cee, Maple, Deannie and Mysty and dragged them off to Victorian London to meet Sherlock Holmes and Doctor Watson. Moriarty, Irene Adler and Lestrade are officially screwed. Rated for randomness


The RRA get detective lessons

Chapter 1 – arriving with impact

**Disclaimer: Deannie owns Watson, Mira owns Holmes. I don't.**

**Summary: Voldy strikes again! And this time she's abducted Mira, Cee, Maple, Deannie and Mysty and dragged them off to Victorian London to meet Sherlock Holmes and Doctor Watson. Will there be murder? Possibly. Will there be marriage? Most likely. Will there be insanity? This **_**is**_** the RRA we're talking about XD. Moriarty, Irene Adler and Lestrade are officially screwed.**

…

"VOLDY!"

The whole of Victorian London stared as a group of 5 girls, all wearing trousers and t-shirts chased another of their number through the streets in an attempt to catch her and bring her under control. Unfortunately for them, Voldy (who had been writing a Sherlock Holmes fanfic for a while and had subsequently been studying maps of 1830s London in meticulous detail) knew this London fairly well and subsequently managed to stay out of their grip for some time.

Until, that is, she crashed into Inspector Lestrade of Scotland yard, but by then the other girls had noticed and all of them except one blonde leapt on him and started ripping him to pieces, much to the amusement of the passing Private detective, whose colleague watched with a look of horrified fascination before he noticed that the girl who had crashed into the unfortunate inspector was staring at him and his friend.

"Girlies," she grinned, "if you look to your left you'll find something a lot more interesting."

The other girls looked up, squealed and hug-tackled Holmes and Watson.

"Mine!" Deannie yelled, trying to prise Mysty away from Dr Watson and hold onto him at the same time, "Hands off!"

"But I want him!" Maple whined to the same statement from Mira, who was clutching onto Holmes as if her life depended on it.

"This is why I said it was a bad idea, Volds," Cee stated to Voldy, who, although having written a Watson/OC fic was too busy fan-girling over the general being in Holmes's world to care that her two favourite detectives were being hug-tackled and fought over by her RRA sisters.

"I'm arresting you for –" Lestrade was cut off by Voldy tackling him, gagging him with his own shoe and tying him up with his jacket.

"Shut it," she said, getting up and grinning evilly, "we make our own rules; we don't like you, you die. Horribly." She grabbed a rope and strung the bound Lestrade from an old tavern sign before finding a long wooden stick, "Who's up for piñata?" she called; the girls immediately stopped fighting over the detective duo and proceeded to fight over the stick instead. Eventually, they lined up and started hitting Lestrade repeatedly until the rope broke and he fell with a loud crunch to the ground. By this time, a large group of policemen had gathered and were approaching to arrest the offending females.

"Run!" Maple giggled; the 6 immediately vanished, cackling like the insane lunatics they were.

Voldy then came running back, grabbed Holmes and Watson and dragged them along with her (she was surprisingly strong for a 16-year-old girl).

When they arrived at Baker Street, Mrs Hudson was hysterical.

"One of them has got into your experiment rooms, Mr Holmes!" she babbled, "and she's combining potassium and sodium over a fire!"

"Uh-oh!" Voldy grinned and jumped up the stairs, flinging open a door as a violent explosion shook the house, "Maple!" She called as the bewildered detective and doctor followed in her over-exuberant wake, "don't combine metals over fire unless I'm here to add an acid or three!"

Watson looked like he might pass out from shock; he was pale and faintly green. He fainted when he saw the carnage; bits of glass and acid all over the room, along with charred marks on the walls, floor and ceiling, and one exceedingly soot-covered girl stood proudly in front of the broken table, grinning from ear to ear and holding a pair of pliers that had their ends fused together.

"Oops," Voldy grinned at the unconscious doctor before hauling him up in a fireman's lift and carrying him to his quarters under the direction of his esteemed colleague.

"Maple," Voldy turned to her friend, "would you be absolutely lovely and get the bright green potion on the far left?"

"We don't have the TARDIS," Maple replied.

"Well, it's a very good model behind you then," Voldy grinned as the purple box materialised and Paula and Josie stepped out with guilty looks on their faces.

Maple giggled at their faces; "L.C's going to kill you,"

…

**Ta-da!!!! Hope you like it! I've been inspired to new lengths of craziness by the Easter season! Hooray for holidays! If you liked the story then PLEASE review, because I'm getting a bit annoyed with people alerting/favouriting my stories and not giving me any feedback,**

**Click the green button! Click it! CLICK IT!!!!!**


End file.
